


Tasteful Dinners

by psharp10



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, bad puns ahoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/psharp10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one week before his enlistment, and Yoochun and Junsu have invited themselves over for dinner. At Jaejoong's apartment. And Jaejoong's making dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasteful Dinners

There's just one week left. One week before Jaejoong enlists and is separated from Yoochun and Junsu.

He's not exactly okay with the mandatory enlistment, but he knows that it's no good going with a depressed mindset even if he feels those 21 months will be a waste of his lifetime.

Anyhow, it's one week before his enlistment, and Yoochun and Junsu have invited themselves over for dinner. At Jaejoong's apartment. And Jaejoong's making dinner.

He's the one enlisting and _he_ has to do all the work? That in no way reads fair and just in Jaejoong's mind. But, rethinking it, making a last meal before enlistment for his two somewhat-usually-lovely dongsaengs wouldn't be too much of a thing to do.

Just as he's begun to take out the ingredients for dinner, his phone pings.

 **[Jun-chan] 7:45 P.M.**  
_What's for dinner?_

Jaejoong grins. If he's making the dinner, he might as well as have some fun.

 **[Joongie] 7:45 P.M.**  
_Can't tell you~ it's a soup-prise!_

It's their group chat and Jaejoong's sure that Yoochun's going to go with him, especially if Junsu gets annoyed.

Two minutes and 36 seconds pass by and Junsu still hasn't replied, although the double tick marks indicating that he's read the message have appeared.

Impatient, Jaejoong huffs and taps his foot before starting off on making the dish - _bokkeumbap_ \- that he'd decided on making. 

He had already prepared most of the ingredients beforehand, so he doesn't have to worry about most of the steps for preparation. He starts with stir frying garlic and onion for a minute or so before adding the chopped beef and continuing to stir fry. 

Neither Junsu nor Yoochun have replied by the time the beef's no longer pink so Jaejoong continues with his cooking. He adds the kimchi and begins to mix it with the beef while trying not to continuously look over at his phone that's lying on the kitchen counter.

Another two minutes pass by and there's still no reply. Jaejoong's adds the vegetables to the mix and stir fries. 

Fourty-four seconds later and on Jaejoong's twelfth time of looking over at his phone, his phone finally pings.

 **[Jun-chan] 7:53 P.M.  
** _Is it soup?_

 **[Joongie] 7:53 P.M.  
** _I soup-pose it could be…hehe_

Junsu's reply comes faster this time and Jaejoong's even more pleased with it (both the punctuality and the actual response).

 **[Jun-chan] 7:54 P.M.  
** _Stop that_

 **[Joongie] 7:54 P.M.  
** _Stoup what?_

Grinning, Jaejoong adds four cups of rice into the wok and mixes it while waiting for Junsu to finish typing out his reply.

 **[Jun-chan] 7:56 P.M.  
**_Stop saying soup puns_  

 **[Joongie] 7:56 P.M.  
**_No_  

Another three minutes pass and there's no reply. There's also no doubt that Junsu's annoyed with Jaejoong by now. So, pleased with the reaction, Jaejoong finishes up his dish.

He adds the oyster sauce, mixes and after a few minutes removes the wok from the heat. Along with the sesame oil, black pepper, and green onions, Jaejoong adds some chopped red chillies for extra spiciness and mixes the fried rice. 

Once he's done, he sets it aside and begins on the sunny side up eggs for each of them. Two eggs are done and his phone pings again.

 **[Chunsa] 8:09 P.M.  
** _'Soup?_

Jaejoong laughs and sends some stickers to the group chat. He knew Yoochun would side with him. 

 **[Jun-chan] 8:11 P.M.  
**_You guys are so mean to me TT-TT_  

Junsu follows up his text with two more stickers, one of a crying bunny and the other of a crying panda.

Jaejoong laughs and finishes making the last sunny side up egg. He arranges the food into three plates and sets up the table. The timing is impeccable as just as he finishes up setting the table, the bell rings.

Jaejoong opens the door to a grumpy and pouting Junsu who shoves the bottle of wine into Jaejoong's hand and enters the apartment without a word. Jaejoong smiles, the wine's one of his favorites.

"Is it soup?" Junsu's removing his shoes and checking his phone as he asks Jaejoong. 

"What's soup?" A new voice replies, entering the apartment and following Junsu's steps of removing his shoes.

"Can you both please stop that?" Junsu looks up from his phone and sees Jaejoong and Yoochun giggling like two twelve year old best friends who couldn't stop repeating what they thought was the best joke ever.

It's been barely two minutes since Yoochun and Junsu have entered Jaejoong's apartment and Jaejoong and Yoochun are already draped all over each other as they look at their grumpy-faced younger member.

"What's for dinner hyung?" Yoochun asks, turning his head to face Jaejoong.

Jaejoong smiles and pecks Yoochun on the lips, replying, "Fried rice. Come have it while it's hot."

"Hyung, you didn't even make soup for dinner after all that?!" Junsu whines. "I was actually looking forward to have soup now."

Yoochun grins and follows Jaejoong towards the kitchen as Junsu trails behind the two.

"Don't worry hyung, I'll still enjoy your food," Yoochun counters against Junsu's complaint, smiling at Jaejoong.

Junsu groans as Jaejoong and Yoochun continue to shower each other in compliments and praises, exchanging kisses every few minutes.

"Can we eat now?" Junsu asks once the two break away and all three of them are seated, food ready and wine poured.

And Jaejoong just grins before digging into his meal. The three of them eat with a continuous casual conversation, of course one that begins with both Junsu and Yoochun kissing up to Jaejoong and complimenting his food - which, in fact, his good. 

By 10:30 PM, the food's been finished, the dishes are washed - by Yoochun and Junsu, who were ~~forced~~ persuaded by Jaejoong - and the three of them are chatting in the living room, drinking the wine (except for Junsu who doesn't drink).

Once the first bottle's over, Junsu knows much worse is about to come so he bids Jaejoong and Yoochun farewell, using meeting up with Juno as an excuse, although they all know the real reason he's leaving. Junsu's not allowed to leave before he promises that he's going to visit Jaejoong at least twice more before Jaejoong enlists, and then promises that he will not break his previous promise.

it takes about another 20 minutes and two more bottles of wine for Jaejoong to become drunk and start acting cute.

"Yoochun-ah~ Chunnie-ah~" Jaejoong sets his head on Yoochun's shoulder, both of them comfortable with sitting on the carpet with their backs against the sofa. "Will you miss me Yoochunnie?"

"Of course hyung," Yoochun easily replies, taking another sip of his wine and intertwining his fingers with Jaejoong's.

"Will you come visit me?" Jaejoong continues to question, his eyes opening wider and his breath warm against Yoochun's neck. "Will you write and send me letters while I'm away?"

"Every chance I get," Yoochun replies - and he's never really this cheesy, but he's drunk and Jaejoong's enlisting in a week so Yoochun's allowing himself the cheesiness. It also matches well with Jaejoong's drunk aegyo. "Will you write me back letters?"

"I'll write you more letters than you can imagine Yoochunnie~" Jaejoong grins and then downs the remaining wine in his glass. With a sigh, he continues, "You know Yoochunnie, if I could, I would lock us both in this apartment and get Junsu to deliver us groceries every week or so and we could live here. Maybe go out once in a while for new things - but that's ok. We'll go out together."

"Hmm…online shopping hyung," Yoochun responds as he opens another bottle of wine and pours both of them a glass each.

"Nice, yes, online shopping," Jaejoong hums in agreement. "I'll buy you things from Moldir - with special discounts and offers too."

Yoochun makes a noncommittal sound at that statement, waiting for a few minutes to pass by so that Jaejoong gets distracted and doesn't mention Moldir and buying things from Moldir for him again.

"Yoochun-ah," Jaejoong bumps his nose against Yoochun's cheek. "Yooooochunnieeee~"

"Hmm?" Yoochun turns his head and kisses Jaejoong, soft and slow.

"I'll miss you Yoochunnie," Jaejoong whispers when they break apart. He drags his wet lips across Yoochun's skin and settles on the spot where Yoochun's neck and shoulders meet to start sucking.

"Jaejoongie-hyung…" Yoochun breathes out, and Jaejoong makes a pleased sound at the added endearment. 

"Yoochunnie, you have to promise me," Jaejoong says in between the nips as he marks up his soulmate's skin. "That you'll visit me at least twice more before I leave. And that you'll reply to my calls from the army. And that you'll write me letters and visit me too, once I've enlisted."

"I promise hyung," Yoochun wraps his pinky around Jaejoong's pinky, an extra confirmation to the promise. 

"You better not break that promise Yoochun-ah," Jaejoong pulls away from Yoochun's neck to drink some more of the wine. 

He doesn't say much after that, neither of them really speak. They're too engrossed with drinking and simply looking at each other - and Jaejoong can't draw his eyes away from the marks he's left on Yoochun's neck and collarbones. 

An hour, or at least half-an-hour, passes by without much talking, some more kissing and another bottle of wine. 

"Yoochunnie," Jaejoong whispers, just as both of them are falling asleep.

"Mhm?" Yoochun replies, his eyes already closed and his drowsiness taking over him.

"Sorry about your neck," Jaejoong softly giggles. "Don't put the blame on me when the stylists ask you tomorrow about it during filming okay?"

"Hyung's leaving soon."

Jaejoong adds the statement as more of an afterthought. A few seconds after his earlier question, and a few before Yoochun can reply.

All Yoochun responds to his hyung's queries with, is a soft, whined, " _Hyung_ …" before they both fall asleep, their fingers intertwined, legs tangled and heads resting against each other's.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://officialyanghyunsuk.tumblr.com/post/127921532336/pineplapple-it-was-fucking-tacos) (took my puns from there too - whoops). 
> 
> i was originally just going to write it up till the texting scene ended but then somehow i continued on and added on a lot of unnecessary jaechun and idk if this fic even should be in this exchange but i hope it's ok.
> 
> i tried to work more on the dialogue but i'm still not much used to writing dialogues in fics. whoops.


End file.
